


Hunger

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Trick or Treat [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Crying, Dacryphilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Manipulation, No Lube, Pain, Punching, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), Tears, Vampire!Crypto, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: "You know what I think?" Hyeon asked with a smirk.Rough fingers brushed against the legend’s hole, Elliott drawing a sharp intake of air when two fingers slid into him, pushing in as deeply as possible. The movement caused a glob of cum to slip out of the engineer. The muscles restricted weakly, almost as if trying to nurse the fingers free of anything they could give.“I think champion feels good around my cock.”
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Trick or Treat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066601
Kudos: 22





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm sure you've guessed, beta read by [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ)
> 
> So the vampires have a type of aphrodisiac in their saliva, which is what causes Elliott to get super horny upon contact with it. (EX: kissing or biting when feeding)

Sleep didn’t come easily to Elliott, the poor guy shivering in the cool air of the cavern, curled up into a tight little ball in a feeble attempt to keep warm.

Without any semblance of cover or clothing it was impossible. So he just shivered, eyes shut tightly as he tried to keep from making any noise that could disturb the two monsters sleeping nearby.

Against all odds, Elliott was able to sleep, even if it was light and extremely spotty. His captors were actually the ones to be somewhat noisy in what seemed to be sleep, as they would shift continuously, low growls startling the engineer wide awake whenever he began to doze off. A quick sneak glance over his shoulder reassured Elliott that the noises weren’t directed at him, but subconsciously at each another should one invade the other’s space.

Most of the night, or what Elliott assumed was night considering the world of Shadowfall was always dark, was spent awake, heart pounding so loudly it was undoubtedly heard by his captors. Rest did finally come after a long stretch of silence, uninterrupted by sound.

Elliott felt like he had just closed his eyes when a loud shout caused him to jerk awake, the curly haired legend sitting up as he looked around for the source.

Hyeon was sitting on the makeshift bed, face twisted in pained anger. He was clenching his teeth so tightly it was a surprise he didn’t bleed from his gums, Crypto was standing beside him holding his arm. One lilac hand was gripping Hyeon’s wrist, the other on his shoulder.

“Are you going to keep bitching or are you going to let me fix it?” Crypto demanded in annoyance. “If you would rather do it yourself just say so.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so-” 

Hyeon was interrupted by a loud POP, the vampire crying out before directing the blue eyed vampire with a withering glare. “ _Ssibal_! Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Because you’re a little bitch,” the lilac skinned creature answered nonchalantly.

Elliott lay back down on his side, rolling so his back was towards the two, hoping neither of them had noticed he was awake. As of yet they hadn’t even looked at him, the engineer hoping to go back to sleep now that he knew who was shouting and why. That didn’t stop his mind from wondering what had been going on. Neither Hyeon nor Crypto had seemed overly aggressive or angry, the first seeming to be in pain… actual pain. Which was odd, considering the scarred vampire had had his knee kicked in the other day and was walking around like nothing had happened less than an hour later.

“I can take care of myself.” Hyeon’s voice reached the legend, Elliott curling tighter in on himself as he tried to ignore it.

“ _Mulon dangxineun hal su issspnida,_ ” the blue eyed hacker answered sarcastically, the brunette briefly wondering what the words meant.

It went quiet then, Elliott holding his breath as he listened for a sound, a sign that his awakened state had been noticed. Several moments passed and only silence met the man’s intense listening.

Had they gone back to sleep? If they had then he himself could probably get a little more sleep. Anything to avoid being around the monsters that seemed so keen to torture him.

Elliott had barely finished the thought before he was dozing off again.

  
  
  


Sighing softly in frustration, Elliott sat upright now that he realized there was no way he was going to fall back asleep. He’d been lying awake for a bit by this point, no sound coming from either of the vampires.

Elliott looked towards the makeshift bed, surprised to see that the blue eyed hacker seemed to be missing. He was nowhere to be seen, Hyeon lying on his back with one arm flung over his eyes. Possibly to block out the flickering candlelight.

With Crypto gone, Elliott risked pushing himself up to his feet, shivering a little with cold. It was freezing, goosebumps decorating every inch of exposed flesh. Which was all of it. 

The engineer briefly wished he could be in the comfortable looking nest of cloth and pillows, his sides and back scratched from shifting around on the unforgiving stone floor of the cave. It looked like it would be so warm, Elliott pushing the thought away before he climbed up next to Hyeon. He didn’t have a death wish. Vampires were territorial, right? The brunette was certain he’d read that somewhere about the mythical creatures… Although they weren’t really a myth now that he was the unwilling company to two such monsters.

Elliot moved around the room as quietly as he could in search of the remains of his suit. Shredded as it was it was still something. It was so humiliating to be walking around stark naked, the poor guy feeling like the world was staring at him.

“I can hear you, you know.”

Yelping in surprise, Elliott jerked around to lock gazes with Hyeon. The silver eyed hacker was watching him from where he lay on his back, amusement on his face and a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

“I’m s-s-sorry,” Elliot stammered out, mentally grasping for an excuse. “I’m really c-cold. Could I maybe have my suit back?”

Hyeon laughed, gaze dropping a little as a smirk lifted one corner of his lips. “Is that how you explain that?” The hacker questioned, jabbing a finger in the direction he was looking.

Glancing down, Elliott’s hands flew to hide himself, face aflame in embarrassment. “It’s cold, nothing m-more,” he answered quietly.

“Seems more like you had a pleasant dream, hard as you are,” the vampire responded, sitting up to better see the younger man. 

Elliott clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath to collect himself before answering. “It’s cold. I want my suit back.”

“What’ll you do in exchange?” Hyeon questioned, tone one of feigned innocence. 

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, the engineer avoided eye contact with the monster. “Wh-what do you want?” 

The vampire snorted, Hyeon looking rather smug. “I’ve got a few ideas, but I’d like to hear yours.” He finished with a purr, Elliott quivering a little at the sound. The legend knew exactly what his captor was thinking, but he balked at the idea of giving Hyeon what he wanted.

“You don’t want me dead, right?”

Hyeon raised a brow.

“I-I mean, it’s so c-cold and I’ll probably d-die! Then y-you won’t have…” the legend paused, not wanting to refer to himself as a blood bag of sorts.

“You are certainly right,” Hyeon broke the silence, the legend looking up hopefully at the words. “Don’t worry, we won’t let you die. You can be my cock warmer, that way the cold won’t affect either of us.”

Elliott tensed up now, wordlessly shaking his head.

The vampire ignored it, motioning with a finger.

“N-no,” the curly haired man’s voice was no more than a whisper. 

Hyeon looked rather annoyed. “Come here or it’ll be a thousand times worse for you.”

Elliott’s mind scrambled, trying to find a way out of the current situation. He could make a run for it, but he was certain Hyeon would be able to overtake him, and if not there were still the shadows and other terrifying creatures outside the cave that he would have to deal with. All that naked? Without the help of his suit or a weapon? Yeah that wouldn’t be ideal.

“I’m losing patience, _naben_ ,” Hyeon growled, the sound clearly meant to be threatening.

An idea came to Elliott right at that moment, the engineer feeling a flicker of hope. 

The legend turned around and took off running, ignoring Hyeon’s angry threats that chased after him as the korean pursued.

Elliott squeezed through the crevice on the other side of the cave, retracing his footsteps from the other day, praying to whatever god was listening that he wouldn’t get lost. Relief flooded him when the sound of trickling water reached his ears, Elliott running around a corner, charging across the last few meters to throw himself into the glowing pool.

The legend landed with a loud splash, briefly disoriented as he tried to find the surface, Elliott coming up with a cough. He was trembling, looking around for his captor, brown eyes locking with Hyeon’s furious silver.

“Get out of there!” The hacker snarled, taking a few steps closer.

“No! Go away!” Elliott all but screamed, splashing water in the vampire’s direction, the action causing Hyeon to stumble backwards and nearly lose his footing in the process. “Leave me alone!”

Hyeon looked murderous, pacing back and forth.

Now that the engineer was certain his captor wouldn’t follow him into the pool, Elliott realized he had only trapped himself in the long run. He couldn’t get out with Hyeon guarding the only exit, and once Crypto got back? The brunette shuddered at the thought, sinking a little lower into the warmth of the pool.

Elliott watched Hyeon for a few moments, the vampire mumbling to himself though the younger man couldn’t make out the words.

Looking around for something to defend himself with, or something. The poor guy wasn’t sure what to do considering he hadn’t thought ahead of this moment. A nearby glowing mushroom caught his eye, Elliott reaching for it.

“You eat that you’ll be out like a candle,” Hyeon’s voice reached him then, causing the younger to look back at him. The silver eyed hacker had stopped his pacing, watching Elliott with a nerve-wracking intensity. “You’ll drown in that pool. I won’t come to get you.”

Elliott turned away, plucking the largest mushroom from the growing crop before taking a breath and submerging himself in the pool. 

From the surface it looked like the pool was fed from a crevice up at the top of the cavern, but the way it didn’t seem to overflow led to the possibility of there being a way out for the water. One which would be under the surface.

Elliott held the mushroom out as he swam along the bottom of the pool, searching desperately, praying that his assumption was correct. The holographics trickster refused to surface until his lungs had begun to burn, Elliott gulping in a deep breath of air upon reaching the surface again. A quick glance was enough to see that Hyeon was still nearby watching him.

Taking a breath, the holographics specialist sank into the pool depths again, searching along the rocky bottom for any sort of opening, the light of the mushroom making it a little easier to see. That and the fact there were plants of various bright colours helping to light the water, they being the best explanation for the way the pool seemed to glow when looking into it from above.

_Come on, please. There’s gotta be an opening down here somewhere, right?_ Elliott wondered inwardly, heart pounding as he ignored the growing need to breath. _There has to be something! Please!_

The engineer’s body jerked a little, Elliott finally giving into his instincts as he swam back up to the surface.

The trickster choked on air when he came face to face with the lilac-skinned vampire. He looked angry, even more so when Elliott pushed off of the rock to put distance between them.

“Get out,” Crypto hissed, voice so sharp it could probably cut stone.

Elliott whimpered, fear flickering up his abdomen to his chest like a cold fire. He didn’t dare verbalize his thoughts, the way the korean was looking at him was enough to know that he was in big trouble.

“If I have to come in there and get you it will be to skin you alive.”

The words had Elliott shuddering, heart pounding fearfully even as his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Dipping below the surface, the engineer swam as slowly as he could towards the other side of the pool where his captors waited. The moment he was within reach lilac fingers curled into his hair, Elliott crying out as he was yanked from the water.

Fear clouded Elliott’s mind as he was forcibly dragged along behind the hacker, the grip in his hair tightening when he didn’t follow fast enough. Tears welled up in the engineer’s eyes as he reached up to grip the vampire’s wrist.

Elliott lost his footing when he was all but pushed forwards, a yelp escaping him when his hands and knees scraped against the unforgiving stone of the cave floor. He remained where he fell, eyes fixed on the ground, not daring to make contact with either of the monsters undoubtedly watching him.

There was an odd scent in the air, Elliott looking around as best he could without moving his head. The scent was very strong, causing the trickster to wrinkle his nose as he tried to think of what could cause it.

“What’re you looking at me like that for?” Hyeon’s voice broke the silence, the scarred vampire sounding rather annoyed. “It’s not my fault he isn’t properly broken in.”

Elliott looked up then, well aware of the fact that Hyeon was talking about him.

The blue eyed vampire said something in his native tongue, Elliott unable to so much as guess what was being said. He just knew that both hackers were angry, and he was going to take the brunt of it.

Crypto was coated head to toe in luminescent orange and teal, Elliott gagging when he realized what it was: flyer and shadow blood. Was that where he had gone? Hunting?

The thought of the blue eyed creature hunting for food made Elliott realize just how hungry he was, the last time he’d eaten being around forty-eight hours ago before the last shadowfall game of the season. 

Hungry? It was more like starving, Elliott’s heart sinking a little at the thought that he might’ve blown his chance of getting something to eat when he ran from Hyeon. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Elliott spoke up suddenly. “It’s just s-so cold, and I d-don’t want… It hurts wh-when you…”

“ _Joyonghan_ ,” Crypto ordered sharply, Elliott shutting his mouth. He didn’t know exactly what the hacker was saying, but he understood the gist of it.

Seemingly noticing that Elliott wasn’t going to interrupt again, the lilac skinned vampire turned his attention back onto the other. “I’m always doing everything. I’m the one that provides the majority of our food, I’m the one that ensures the lair isn’t discovered, I’m the one that tries the slightest bit when it comes to anything.”

Hyeon scoffed, the lack of amusement in the bitter sound grating on Elliott’s nervousness. “I do stuff too, Tae-Joon,” he responded. “Unlike you I have other things to worry about on top of the necessities.”

Tae-Joon? Elliott wondered inwardly, curious in spite of his circumstances. Hyeon and Tae-Joon? More aliases? Crypto always was a paranoid weirdo, but even this seems kinda excessive. The thought reminded the legend of his own Crypto back in his world, the trickster’s heart feeling heavy. He missed that asshole, would do almost anything to get back to that dimension.

“Is that so?” The vampire Elliott now knew as Tae-Joon asked, “then put him in his place. I need to get rid of this disgusting mess.”

Elliott looked up again in time to see the blue eyed hacker motion to the blood covering his body.

It wasn’t until Tae-Joon was turning around and heading back towards the cavern pool area that the engineer realized he was going to be left alone with Hyeon. Panic flared up as he got to his feet, shaking from both cold and fear.

Hyeon was looking at the quivering brunette now, moving closer. Every step he took towards the legend had Elliott taking one back, stopping only when his back connected with rough stone.

“P-please, I’m sorry,” Elliott forced the words out. “I-I just..”

The engineer’s words were cut off with a cry when the vampire’s fist connected with the side of his face, the force of the blow nearly sending Elliott to the ground. Even then he wasn’t given a chance to recover before the next blow landed, the younger man crying even as his mind was reeling.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please!” Elliott pleaded, arms coming up in an attempt to shield his head, a blow directly to his sternum knocked the engineer’s breath out of him.

Sinking back down to the floor Elliott cried freely, body shaking even as he tried to regain his breath.

“Get up.” Hyeon’s voice cut through the heavy fog, Elliott so desperately wanting to give into the darkness creeping along the edge of his consciousness. “Stand up,” the korean ordered, kicking his prey in the side.

Elliott got up onto his knees, dizzy with pain and fear, off balance even as he obeyed.

Swaying, Elliott tried to focus on Hyeon as well as staying upright.

“Get on the bed.”

The engineer slowly processed the words, a broken sob working free even as he moved towards the pile of blankets, pillows and whatever else. To think that less than an hour ago he’d wanted to lie in the midst of it, the opposite being true now.

Elliott climbed into the makeshift bed, sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest in an attempt to hide his nakedness. He wasn’t shy of his body, the engineer actually taking pride in how every bit of him looked, but under the scrutiny of his captor? He felt only shame, specifically with the way his body reacted against his wishes.

Hyeon seemed to be impatient, Elliott’s sluggish movements not fast enough for him as he took things into his own hands.

The engineer jumped a little when cold hands touched his body, pushing him down onto his back before wrapping around his ankles to pull him to the edge of the bed. “Legs down,” Hyeon ordered, Elliott reluctantly obeying, letting his legs hang over the edge of the substantial blanket pile so the tips of his toes brushed against the stone. Hyeon pushed his legs apart in order to make room for himself.

“If you were more obedient maybe I’d have bothered to prep you,” the vampire purred as he worked himself free of his pants, the angle Elliott was at preventing him from seeing much of anything. “But it would be wrong to reward bad behaviour, wouldn’t it?”

Elliott shook his head, hands shooting up to push at the vampire’s chest. “Please, I’ll be good! Please, I hurt already, I'll do wh-whatever you want!” The legend hiccuped when his captor ignored his pleas, something pressing against the engineer’s sore opening. 

“Please! PLEASE D-DON’T!” Elliott was kicking desperately, hands pushing at the monster’s shoulders. “I’ll do anything, please! I’ll do what you want!”

Hyeon laughed, pushing into the younger man while drinking in the pained look on Elliott’s face. 

“M-m- _mph_! P-Please it h-h- _urk_!” Elliott arched with a cry at the way Hyeon gave a hard thrust of his hips, effectively forcing himself all the way in.

Tears burned in hazel eyes, Elliott’s whole body jerking with each inward thrust of the vampire’s cock, the brutal pace he set up forcing a symphony of sounds from between the engineer’s lips.

It hurt, so much. The legend’s body having trouble in formulating any sort of response.

Elliott whimpered softly when a wet warmth dragged up the side of his face, Hyeon’s tongue following the tear stained trails.

“You are so beautiful when you cry,” the vampire murmured softly even as he fucked the poor holographic expert.

Lips covered Elliott’s own then, the dazed legend groaning softly into the vampire’s mouth, lips parting in reluctant acceptance when Hyeon pressed his tongue against them. He didn’t have a choice, and even if he were fully coherent Elliott just wanted the pain to be over. And the fastest way for the violent assault to end would be by giving Hyeon what he wanted.

Elliott shuddered as his mouth was plundered, a sticky warmth trickling down between his ass cheeks was confirmation of what he already knew. He was bleeding, but the initial pain seemed to fade a little, the engineer moaning as his half hard dick twitched in interest. 

What’s going on? Elliott looked up at Hyeon dazedly, tears still forming in his eyes even as pleasure flickered through him. What did he do to me? The pain from mere moments ago seemed to fade, Elliott instinctually pressing his hips up into Hyeon’s thrusts now, the noises escaping him sounded a lot more like enjoyment than anything else.

“Wh-wha-” Elliott gasped when cold fingers wrapped tightly around his throat, Hyeon’s grip strong enough to make breathing difficult, any words of protest dying in the legend’s throat.

A moan rose in Elliott’s throat, the legend’s hands grabbing at the vampire’s blue coat, pressing up into each thrust as best he could. It still hurt, but for some reason his body wanted more of it, Elliott whimpering, tears staining his face as his body arched to meet Hyeon’s thrusts. 

Pain and pleasure intermingled, becoming too difficult for Elliott’s dazed mind to differentiate, the legend aware of the fact that he was going to be incredibly sore later. There was just something about the vampires fucking him that turned him on so much, an explanation for why his body betrayed him.

“See? You love this,” Hyeon groaned in obvious pleasure. “You keep saying how you hate it, but the moment you find yourself full of cock you’re moaning like a whore.”

Elliott could only whine in response, fingers curling when the hacker’s length started a bruising assault on his prostate, eyes rolling back a little as he moaned.

“S-stop,” the engineer forced the words out, even if he didn’t want the monster to stop anytime soon. “Y-you can’t… Do th-this t-to…” Elliott’s squirmed needily beneath Hyeon, body flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat that reflected the flickering candlelight around him. 

Hyeon laughed, pulling one of Elliott’s legs up and over his shoulder, the legend all but squealing when the change in position had the entirety of the vampire’s cock thrusting into him, pounding relentlessly against that spot deep inside. He was cumming before he even realized it, body trembling like a leaf even while Hyeon fucked him through his orgasm. His dick was still hard, bobbing with every movement as the legend attempted to recover, unable to really do so with that dick spreading him open every other second, the blunted tip grinding teasingly against his sweet spot.

“F-f-fuck! _Ah! Nghh!_ ” Elliott couldn’t even form coherent words, one of Hyeon’s hands gripping his chin to hold him still, silver eyes eager to watch the trickster’s expression. Claws dug into Elliott’s thigh so hard to the point that blood welled up beneath them, trickling down his skin.

The brunette whimpered brokenly when he felt Hyeon finally spill into him, hot, heavy cum spurting from the throbbing length even as the hacker pulled out, a last few stripes painting the flesh of Elliott’s ass.

Lying there, dazed in the aftermath of orgasm, Elliott shuddered a little as he watched Hyeon begin to lick up the blood on the inside of his thigh. 

A soft rustling sound drew Elliott’s attention, the engineer tracking Tae-Joon’s movements when the blue eyed individual reappeared from cleaning up, new clothing replacing the bloodied garments he’d had on earlier. Somehow, even though Tae-Joon violated and humiliated him, Elliott felt slightly embarrassed about the hacker seeing him like he was with Hyeon’s blood-tinted cum leaking out of his ass with every little clench he did on empty air.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Elliott finally found his voice, hoarse as it was from screaming and crying, “You can’t do this to me. I’m a-a champion, they’ll c-come back f-”

“Come back for you?” Tae-Joon questioned as he walked past the other vampire and their prey. “It’s been several days. You’d think they would have done it by now. If it was even their plan in the first place.”

Hyeon snickered, leaning down over Elliott, the engineer flinching when those clawed fingers reached out to brush his prey’s sweaty bang out of his eyes. “You know what I think?” He asked, Elliott avoiding eye contact.

Rough fingers brushed against the legend’s hold, Elliott drawing a sharp intake of air when two fingers slid into him, pushing in as deeply as possible, the movement causing a glob of cum to slip out of the engineer. The muscles restricted weakly, almost as if trying to nurse the fingers free of anything they could give.

“I think champion feels good around my cock.”

Just like that Hyeon’s body weight was gone, leaving Elliott without the comfort of body heat, the poor guy shivering a little with cold as he stared up at the rock ceiling above him.

Tae-Joon appeared in his line of sight, Elliott tensing up at the closeness. “Get off and on your knees.” He ordered before turning away, the sound of his footsteps almost loud in the room.

Elliott slowly sat up, biting back a whimper at the way the movement caused pain to flash through his body, originating from his aching ass. Once up the legend lowered himself down onto the ground, half sitting while leaning against his captor’s makeshift bed.

Breathing shakily, Elliott looked around as best he could, noticing Hyeon nearby eating something.

Elliott felt his own stomach rumble hungrily at the realization, the engineer biting his lip to try and keep from begging for something to eat. He was starving especially after being fed on however many days ago.

Approaching footsteps had Elliott tearing his gaze away from Hyeon to look up at the approaching Tae-Joon. The blue eyed vampire was carrying what looked to be like a chunk of flyer flesh. The closer he got the stronger it’s smell, Elliott realizing that this is what must have been causing the smell from earlier.

Tae-Joon seated himself on the edge of the nest he and Hyeon had created, motioning for Elliott to come closer.

Slowly, the younger man dragged himself towards the vampire, stopping only when he was directly in front of him.

The hacker made an amused noise before reaching out to grab Elliott by the hair, using his grip to maneuver the trickster so he was kneeling between his legs.

Elliott didn’t like the position he found himself in, but he didn’t dare question it. Instead he knelt between the vampire’s legs in meek silence, shifting a little to try and find a comfortable position, well aware of the fact that bloodied cum was puddling on the stone beneath him.

It took a few moments before the trickster was comfortable enough to stop fidgeting, Elliott looking up at the blue eyed best before him, hands clenched tightly together in his lap.

“ _Joheun sonion_ ,” Tae-Joon murmured in approval, bringing the chunk of flyer in his hands up to take a bite, head jerking a little as he ripped a chunk off.

Elliott swallowed down a gag when the vampire held the piece out to him, the scent overpowering, smelling a little sour. The blood was green, looking almost thick when it dripped from the hacker’s fingers. It didn’t look like it would taste pleasant, but he was so hungry.

Reaching for it nervously, Elliott whined when it was pulled out of reach, Tae-Joon regarding him with a look he couldn’t quite read.

“Uh… p-please?” The brunette questioned, unsure of what he was suppose to do.

“No hands,” Tae-Joon answered, “ _dangsin ipeul sayonghasipsio_.”

Elliott stared up at the vampire, face warming slightly in humiliation. Did his captor really expect him to act like an animal?

The food was held out again, Elliott staring at it for a moment before leaning forward and taking it from the lilac fingers with his teeth. The engineer chewed it a little, making a face at the taste. It wasn’t… bad, but it was salty to a ridiculous extent. It was a little sinewy, but there was also that familiar gamey taste to it that had Elliott thinking of home. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of his mother. What was she doing? Was she alright? Did she even know he was missing?

Elliott did his best to stifle the little sob that bubbled up in him, the legend keeping his face downturned as he accepted the next piece held out to him. He was hungry, and if he had any hope of escaping he would need to be fed to do so.

“You should see him from back here,” Hyeon’s voice broke through Elliott’s thoughts, the trickster trembling a little. “He’s just sitting there on his knees eating from your hand like a favourite pet, cum dripping out of his tight little ass.”

Shame turned Elliott’s cheeks and ears red, the legend tuning out the conversation the vampires were having as he obediently accepted each little piece of food held out to him. Thankfully, Tae-Joon didn’t stop until all that was left of the hunk of flyer flesh was the bone, the dark-haired korean tossing it aside into one of the far corners of the room.

“ _Dangxineum muoteul malhapnikka_?”

Elliott looked up at Tae-Joon then, heart skipping a beat. He didn’t know what was being asked of him, and angering the blue eyed vampire was the last thing he wanted. Especially after having already endured Hyeon. “Wh-what?” He questioned, voice breaking in his fear. “I don’t kn-know what you w-want?”

“What do you say?” Hyeon mercifully answered, Elliott glancing over his shoulder at the scarred vampire before looking back up at Tae-Joon, averting his eyes once he made eye contact. “Th-thank you,” he stammered.

Hyeon was laughing even as Tae-Joon made a sound of approval, Elliott moving out of the hacker’s way when he stood up.

The engineer crawled back into his little corner. “C-can I… it’s c-cold.”

Both vampires were looking at him then, Elliott staring at the ground.

“Perhaps once you’ve learned your place,” Tae-Joon answered. “For now I think you’ll survive.”

Elliott didn’t respond nor acknowledge what was said, choosing instead to lay down on his side facing the wall. His whole body ached, including his throat where rough fingers had rubbed against the bite wounds from his first interaction with his captors. Dread filled him at the thought of how he would have to do it again sometime in the future. Sooner rather than later. Mostly because Hyeon didn’t seem to have any sort of patience.

I need to get out of here, Elliott thought to himself. But if I make them angry again… The legend took a shaky breath, the thought making him exceedingly aware of the sticky proof of consequence between his legs. But they would do it anyways, angry or not.

Elliott quietly began to create different scenarios in his mind, scrutinizing every single angle of different escape possibilities. There had to be a way out other than the one at the far mouth of the cave... Right? He hadn’t finished searching the pool area before Tae-Joon’s untimely arrival, so he could still check there.

Besides, what did he have to lose at this point?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :))


End file.
